


Names

by KingPolar



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPolar/pseuds/KingPolar
Summary: Promises kept through lifetimes. Memories that were once forgotten, recalled. A destined reunion between star-crossed lovers. (Another, more canon, alternate ending)





	Names

“Ow…!”

He blinked in surprise. Sitting up, he put his book down.

“You okay?” He asked the pink haired girl on the ground before him. She looked to be the same age as him.

He held out his hand.

“Who are you?” She wondered, reaching out to accept his offered help.

“Me?’

The silver bird medallion on her wrist caught the light.

He helped her to her feet.

“My name is…

..

.

Hiro.”

Her eyes widened.

“D-darling?”

His heart stopped. 

Memories of a past life came rushing back. 

Memories that were once forgotten, recalled.

The shadow of a massive tree.

A misty lake.

Clouds.

Cherry blossoms.

Stars.

Images flashed behind his eyes, lingering only for moments.

But one thing remained constant. Only one thing.

Silky pink hair.

Soft pale skin.

Two crimson horns.

And eyes of pale green.

Eyes filled with warmth.

With affection. With love.

And with a promise to reunite, no matter how long it took.

Tears blurred his vision.

“Z-zero Two?”

“Darling! Darlingdarlingdarling DARLING!!”

She lunged forward, and his arms instinctively caught her.

“I-I thought… I thought I’d never see you again, darling…” 

He smiled tearfully, and her heart sang with joy and love.

“We promised, Zero Two.”

He hugged her tighter. 

Closer. 

In hopes of never having to let go ever again.

“We promised.”

“H-hold me, darling.” She whimpered.  
“As long as I can.” He whispered back.

“I love you, darling.” She sobbed. “I love you so so much.”

“I know, Zero Two. I know.”

He smiled again, tears dripping down his cheeks.

“I love you too.”


End file.
